Réferi
by Tete93
Summary: Cuatro veces que alguien tuvo que detener una pelea a golpes entre Albus y James... y una vez que no fue necesario. Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "James Sirius" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "James Sirius"_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Si lo reconocen le pertenece a J. K. Rowling o a la WB, yo aquí no gano ni ¼ de knut._

Mil gracias a **Helena HG** quien fue mi beta.

 **Réferi**

 **Primer round**

Albus no dejaba de llorar mientras su padre aplicaba ungüento en los moretones que se formaban en los brazos del pequeño. James se sentía culpable por las lágrimas de su hermano. Claro, en realidad todo esto era culpa de la tía Hermione quien había llevado a Albus, James y Rose al cine a ver Superman, y la película había plantado ideas bastante tontas en la cabeza de James.

James no creyó que su hermano fuera a saltar realmente cuando él sugirió que ambos usaran una toalla a modo de capa y saltaran desde la ventana a ver si podían volar. Sintiéndose inmensamente culpable, James se dirigió a la cocina, y volvió con un vaso de agua que le ofreció a Albus. Su madre siempre le daba agua cuando lloraba, así que esperaba que esto calmara el llanto de su hermano.

En lugar de aceptar el agua, Albus le dio un manotazo al vaso y acabó empapando a James de los pies a la cabeza. James sabía que no debería pelear con Albus, él era un chico grande de casi cinco años y Albus apenas llegaba a los tres, pero estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Él le traía el agua como una ofrenda de paz y Albus se la echaba encima. James empujó a su hermano y en venganza **,** Albus se lanzó encima de él. Hubo patadas, golpes y mordiscos **,** pero su padre logró separarlos y los obligó a disculparse. James hubiese preferido tragarse un limón.

Para la hora de la siesta, la pelea había quedado en el pasado. Albus se quedó dormido abrazado a su hermano mayor, que también se quedó dormido sosteniendo a su hermano como si de su oso de peluche se tratara.

 **Segundo round**

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Exigió furiosa una madre blandiendo un cartel en el que se leía:

" _¡GRANDIOSA RIFA!_

 _Por solo cinco sickles participa en la rifa de una Saeta de Fuego usada por la estrella de Quidditch Ginny Weasley._

 _Interesados enviar_ _ **,**_ _una lechuza a James Potter_ "

—El anuncio de una rifa—replicó James con una sonrisa inocente — La gente compra boletos y un ganador al azar se lleva el premio.

—Sé cómo funcionan las rifas…

—Entonces ¿Por qué me pregun…?

—¡James Sirius Potter!, no juegues con mi paciencia. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué estas rifando mi Saeta de Fuego?

El uso de su nombre completo era una clara señal de que estaba en problemas. Comenzó a hablar muy rápido intentando explicarle a su madre que no iba a regalar su escoba.

—Nadie se iba a llevar el premio. El boleto ganador ya está seleccionado de antemano. Diremos que se lo ganó Roxanne.

Su madre no parecía sorprendida de escuchar que Roxanne también estaba involucrada.

—Eso es una estafa James. Es ilegal y se pueden meter en muchos problemas.

James no contestó. No estaba seguro si a los diez años era posible ser enviado a Azkaban, pero la idea le daba escalofríos.

— ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir algo tan absurdo? Estarás castigado un largo tiempo por esto.

—Fue idea de Albus. — James no era un soplón, la mitad de sus primos estaban metidos en lo que posteriormente sería conocido en su familia como "La estafa de la escoba" y no había acusado a ninguno. Bueno, a Roxanne sí, aunque en ese momento no sabía que era ilegal. Pero la idea realmente había sido de Albus, y si iba a parar a Azkaban, Albus se hundiría con él.

El aludido levantó la vista del dibujo que estaba coloreando sentado en la mesa del comedor y dijo con total calma:

—No es cierto, yo no estaba metido en eso. — Y volvió a su dibujo.

—Es un mentiroso, la idea si fue suya — Repitió James, pero sabía que tenía las de perder. Había usado tantas veces el "es culpa de Albus", sin ser cierto, que cuando lo era ya no le creían.

— ¡Yo no soy mentiroso! ¡James es un mentiroso! —Repitió Albus, haciendo pucheros.

Suficiente, Albus no podía aprovecharse de que aún tenía cara de bebé para culparlo a él. James se lanzó sobre él. Su madre logró interceptarlo antes que lograra golpear a su hermano. Y le dio doble castigo, por la estafa y por intentar golpear a Albus.

Dos semanas después ella encontró boletos de la rifa en el cajón de Albus. Si bien no probaba que había sido su idea, al menos probaba que estuvo involucrado, por lo cual también él recibió doble castigo, por la rifa y por mentirle. Aunque eso no libró a James de su castigo, al menos Albus pagó también. Y desgnogmizar se volvió entretenido, ya que al hacerlo juntos hicieron de eso una competencia.

 **Tercer round**

— ¡YO NO VOY A QUEDAR EN SLYTHERIN! — Se oyó el grito de Albus desde el segundo piso, y acto seguido se escuchó algo pesado golpeando contra la pared.

Teddy subió las escaleras alarmado, cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Albus, descubrió la fuente del ruido, James y Albus parecían enredados en una especie de pelea que no consistía en más que en empujones y jalones de cabello.

—Claro que sí, vas a ser una sssssssssssserpiente — James pronunciaba la s como en la lengua pársel.

—Yo no quiero quedar en Slytherin — Cada palabra Albus la enfatizaba jalando del cabello a su hermano mayor.

James empujó a Albus nuevamente y la pelea continúo en el suelo. Teddy sintió como alguien le jaloneaba el brazo y bajó la vista para encontrar a la pequeña Lily parada a su lado.

—Yo no intervendría si fuera tú — Aconsejó ella.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Teddy confundido.

—Porque si te metes, igual ellos se reconcilian en dos horas o menos y luego tú quedas como el villano por evitar que se molieran a golpes. —explicó Lily como si estuviera explicando que dos más dos es cuatro.

Teddy sabía que la niña tenía razón, pero su padrino lo había dejado a cargo, y no estaría haciendo su trabajo si permitía que Albus y James destrozaran la casa en medio de su pelea. Detuvo la riña enviándoles a esquinas opuestas de la habitación con su varita. Un par de horas después escucharía a Lily decir "te lo dije".

 **Cuarto round**

No era la primera ni la última vez en la historia de Hogwarts que la final de Quidditch acababa en puñetazos, especialmente cuando jugaba Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Los únicas personas en el campo lo suficientemente cerca para oír el intercambio de palabras que llevó a la pelea, eran los miembros de ambos equipos.

Los de Gryffindor defendían a James, decían que Albus estaba dolido por la derrota, y no había tolerado una broma inocente de su hermano.

Por supuesto, que los de Slytherin defendían a su buscador. Decían que James había provocado a Albus restregándole la copa en la cara.

Pero a McGonagall no le importaba quien hubiera iniciado la pelea, ella no toleraría tal comportamiento en el colegio. Ambas casas habían perdido cincuenta puntos y luego del partido, los dos hermanos habían acabado castigados ordenando libros en la biblioteca bajo la estricta mirada de la señora Pince.

— ¿Estás feliz? Podría estar festejando en la sala común en este momento. —Se quejó James.

— ¡Que triste! Me siento muy mal porque te hayas perdido la fiesta, no voy a poder dormir esta noche por la culpa —Respondió Albus con sarcasmo, mientras se subía en una silla intentando alcanzar un libro muy alto. — Puedes unirte cuando terminemos esto. Además, que estemos aquí es tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? Según recuerdo tú fuiste quien…

James se interrumpió cuando vio a Albus caer de la silla como a cámara lenta, su hermano había perdido el equilibrio y caído al suelo golpeándose la cabeza en la mesa. James sintió como la sangre se le congelaba en las venas al ver que su hermano no se movía. Racionalmente sabía que un golpe en la cabeza era juego de niños para la señora Pomfrey, pero no podía evitar entrar en pánico. Temblando, cogió a Albus en brazos y corrió con él a la enfermería. Una tarea no tan difícil, Albus no debía pesar más de cien libras, ya que era demasiado bajo y flaco para tener trece años. En retrospectiva se dio cuenta que podía simplemente haberlo hecho levitar hasta ahí, pero en ese momento el terror inundaba su mente.

El equipo de Gryffindor festejó la victoria solo con seis miembros. A pesar de todos los intentos de la señora Pomfrey de echarlo, el cazador estrella paso esa noche en vela cuidando de su hermano en la enfermería.

 **No disputada:**

Albus le sostenía desafiante la mirada a James, lo único que delataba su nerviosismo era la forma en que sostenía la mano de Scorpius, tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Lily también esperaba la reacción de su hermano mayor. Hacía tiempo que James le había confiado sus sospechas sobre la relación entre Albus y Malfoy, sospechas que ella sabía eran ciertas, pero estaría traicionando la confianza de Albus al decírselo. Pero una cosa eran sospechas, y otra era Albus parado frente a él admitiendo que era el novio de Scorpius Malfoy.

Los tres esperaban la peor de las reacciones de parte de James, él nunca se había llevado bien con Scorpius. No es que lo odiara, pero estaban bastante lejos de ser mejores amigos. James solo le sostenía la mirada a Albus, pero no había hecho comentario alguno.

Lily los miraba nerviosamente a ambos, y a pesar de su estricta política de no intervenir en las peleas de sus hermanos, esta vez estaba dispuesta a hacer una excepción de ser necesario. Por lo menos para evitar que fuese algún profesor quien los encontrara peleando en los terrenos del colegio.

Ya tenía formado su plan mental. Un Petrificus Totalus para parar los golpes, luego de separarlos y des-petrificarlos, le pediría a Scorpius que se llevara a Albus, y ella hablaría con James para que aceptara la relación de los dos chicos.

Espero por los golpes que nunca llegaron, luego de un tiempo que se sintió eterno (aunque objetivamente no podría haber sido más de un minuto) cuando James finalmente abrió la boca:

— ¿Eres feliz con él? — Se notaba que estaba incómodo preguntando eso.

—Claro que soy feliz con él. — Replico Albus aun desafiante, listo para discutir.

James dirigió su mirada a Scorpius, luego a Albus, a las manos entrelazadas de ellos y luego a sus caras. Pareció satisfecho con lo que encontró porque asintió y dijo:

—Bien, supongo que podría ser peor. —Luego volviendo su atención a Scorpius añadió — ¿Juegas Snap explosivo? Unos amigos y yo nos íbamos a reunir a jugar más tarde, puedes unírtenos si quieres.

Si James notó que Lily, Scorpius y Albus le miraban como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra, no lo hizo obvio. Habían esperado muchas reacciones de él, pero esta no era una de ellas. Scorpius comentó que era bueno en Snap explosivo, y más relajados, los tres caminaron de regreso al castillo. Era obvio que James y Scorpius seguían sin ser mejores amigos, pero ambos estaban dispuestos a intentar llevarse bien por la salud mental de Albus, y por el momento eso era más que suficiente.

 **FIN**

Besos

Teté


End file.
